


The Quickie

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written July 2000.

~ * ~ * ~

"Kathryn, you're fidgeting."

The sound of Chakotay's voice brought _Voyager's_ captain back to reality. Kathryn Janeway looked up from her desk and regarded her first officer sheepishly. His dark eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Right," she nodded absently, shifting uncomfortably in her chair for the hundredth time. "Where were we again?"

"The shore leave rotation for the Cantani Space Station."

Janeway set down the tea cup she'd been toying with and refocused on the PADD in front of her. She understood the words she read, but their overall meaning was lost inside the haze that clouded her mind.

"Kathryn..." Chakotay continued, watching her carefully.

With a deep breath, the captain closed her eyes, trying in vain to gain some control over her wayward mood. "How much longer is this shift?" she asked dejectedly.

He chuckled softly before answering, "Six hours."

Janeway cradled her forehead in her palm, exhaling loudly in frustration. She heard Chakotay set his PADD down and get up, his footsteps muffled by the carpeting as he rounded her desk. Gentle fingers found and massaged her shoulders, working tired muscles into submission. "Thank you," she whispered, reaching up to clasp his hands with her own.

"Come on," he urged softly, tightening his grip on her hands as he made to pull her out of her chair.

"Chakotay, no," she protested, shaking her head. "We can't."

He smiled affectionately, tugging her to her feet despite her objection. "You need this, Kathryn. We're not even three hours into our shift and you're already having problems concentrating."

"I'll deal with it. I can work on reports the rest of the day."

"Keeping yourself cooped up in here isn't going to do any good," Chakotay countered.

"Maybe not for me, but at least I'll be away from the crew. I can't show this kind of distraction while on duty."

Chakotay grinned mischievously. "I don't mind helping you out, you know."

Janeway glared back sternly. "Out of the question. We're on duty. You know the rules."

"And there are exceptions to every rule, Kathryn. How many Starfleet regulations have we had to amend while on this journey? Concessions can be made under certain circumstances, and I think this is one of them."

"Starfleet regulations are a professional concern; this one is personal," she pointed out.

"All the more reason a compromise should be made," Chakotay insisted, pulling her toward the bathroom, "especially if the personal concern could interfere with professional duty."

"Why do you have to be so damned logical?"

"I'm taking lessons from Tuvok." Chakotay grinned as he opened the bathroom door and maneuvered her inside.

Janeway whirled to face him, concern in her eyes. "What if he calls?"

"He won't," he reassured her calmly, stepping in beside her before closing the door. "I told him I needed to discuss an important crew morale issue with you and that we shouldn't be disturbed unless there's an emergency."

She looked at him incredulously. "You planned this all along?"

"Let's just say I kept myself open to the possibility in case it was needed," he smiled.

Janeway stared helplessly at him as he began to unzip her uniform jacket. "I hate this."

"I know." His voice was as gentle as his touch.

"I hate being a slave to my hormones," she continued, frustration evident in her tone. "One week I'm cranky and eating everything in sight, then when I get my period I spend a week in hibernation, tired all the time. After that I spend a week feeling horny as hell, driving us both crazy with my insatiable sex drive. I only get one week a month to feel normal, Chakotay."

"You could always go back to using the hormone suppressants," he suggested softly.

"Then I wouldn't get the urge to make love at all. That wasn't a problem before, but now that we're together..." she trailed off, her breath hitching as he unzipped her trousers and snuck his fingers inside, wiggling them tantalizingly against the saturated fabric of her underwear.

"Why, Kathryn," Chakotay whispered seductively into her ear. "I do believe you're a bit aroused."

Janeway's eyes closed in resignation, a small sigh escaping as he continued to fondle her. "Tease," she accused playfully, her voice heavy with need.

He chuckled softly, his lips capturing hers in a deep, gentle kiss. She moaned into his mouth, unconsciously moving her hips against his skillful fingers. By the time they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily.

"We really shouldn't," Janeway tried to reason, her sense of duty looming like a dark cloud above her head.

"Shhhh," he soothed, placing butterfly kisses all over her face. "Your body is demanding sexual release, Kathryn. Who are we to argue with the dictates of human biology?"

Chakotay pulled his hand out and began to tug her trousers down. Bracing herself against him, Janeway kicked off her boots, trying hard not to succumb to the wave of giddy laughter that was building inside her. If the crew had any idea what they were up to...

After a lengthy struggle resulting from poor, haste-induced coordination, the captain's trousers finally fell to the floor. Chakotay grabbed his lover's hips and hoisted her up onto the small vanity. His movements were slightly rough as his instincts took over, causing her head to bang into the mirror behind her. She gasped in surprise at the sudden contact, only to chuckle delightedly at his manhandling. He kissed her again then, the gentleness replaced by heated demand. Tongues teased mercilessly, a delicious battle for supremacy raging until they were both forced to come up for air.

Chakotay pulled away from her, yanking her underwear down to join the pile of discarded clothing already on the floor. Janeway grabbed at the vanity, bracing herself against his passionate excitement. Kneeling, he spread her legs and dove in for the kill, the scent of her intoxicating his senses, but the feel of her hands on his face stopped him in his tracks.

"No," she whispered, blue eyes dark with arousal. "I want you inside me."

He smiled at her, desire blatantly written in his features. With a quick kiss to her inner thigh, Chakotay stood up and began unzipping his own uniform jacket. Janeway sat up, grabbing eagerly at his trousers. Within seconds he was down to his T-shirt, trousers hanging limply around his knees. She held his erection firmly in her right hand, pumping the hard length ever so gently.

"Why, Chakotay," Janeway purred. "I do believe you're a bit aroused."

"For you, always," he murmured, pressing her back against the mirror. His radiant smile sent chills up her spine as she pulled her legs up, opening her body to him fully. There was no need for preliminaries. Janeway was primed and ready for him after several hours of frustration. She guided him to her and he slowly pushed inside.

Her whole body shook with the sensation of their joining, her breath catching in her throat. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, thrusting her hips upward to meet his. He chuckled softly into her ear, embracing her tightly as he took her lead and began to move. He knew it wouldn't take long. This was the only time of the month she was able to reach orgasm through intercourse alone, her body highly sensitized thanks to the very hormones she'd been cursing just a few minutes before.

The sound of Janeway's head thumping against the mirror matched the frenzied rhythm of their lovemaking, their ragged breathing only adding to the erotic atmosphere. She held onto Chakotay tightly, driving herself hard against him. He matched her stroke for stroke, both his hands gripping her buttocks. Little more than a minute had passed when he heard her gasp sharply, her body stiffening underneath him. A second later she arched against him and trembled wildly as she reached her climax, a soft, breathy moan escaping her lips. For all her forthright demeanor while in command, Kathryn Janeway was the quietest lover he'd ever had in his life. Their first moment of shared pleasure nearly a year before had taken place in complete silence... at least on her part. It was a characteristic of hers that he found absolutely fascinating.

Urged onward by the pulsing of her inner muscles, Chakotay continued to thrust into her, burying his face in the curve of her shoulder as he, too, quietly found release. They both sagged against one another once the moment had passed, still breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn," he whispered, unable to find his voice.

Janeway ran her hands gently over his back and through his hair. "What for?" she whispered back.

"You're head... it must hurt."

A soft chuckle bubbled up from deep inside her, the hiss of her breath tickling his ear. "I think I'll live."

He joined in her laughter as he pulled himself back to a standing position, bringing her with him. They were still embracing tightly, both of them moved by their experience.

"Thank you," she finally offered, kissing him on the neck.

Chakotay tilted his head and captured her lips once more, passion giving way to gentle affection. "Feel better?" he asked after their kiss ended.

"Now I feel sleepy."

"Take a nap," he suggested.

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "In the middle of our shift?"

He grinned at her. "Why not? We just had sex; what's a little nap on the side?"

"Oh Gods," she groaned, rubbing her face with both hands. "I can't believe we did this. The crew would be mortified if they knew we were humping like bunnies in my Ready Room."

Chakotay's laughter rang through the small bathroom as he reached around her to touch the hot water controls. "Actually, they'd probably be cheering us on."

"We have to be sure our uniforms look impeccable when we go back to the Bridge. The last thing we need is someone like Mr. Paris suspecting something."

"Tom is more aware of what's happening than you think, Kathryn. He probably suspects we've been having quickies in here for some time now," he informed her nonchalantly.

Janeway stared at him in astonishment. "You're joking, right?"

After wetting a cloth with water, Chakotay took a step back from his lover and began wiping himself. "You don't think he knows you're no longer on suppressants?"

"How could he? The Doctor is the only one authorized to distribute those."

"Tom is dating a woman with Klingon blood," he explained as he rinsed the cloth and handed it to her. "He's probably more sensitive to a woman's cycle than any man on board. If he wasn't, he'd be missing a limb or two by now. Believe me, I know — we didn't have the luxury of suppressants in the Maquis. You're his commanding officer, so he's already fine tuned to your responses on a professional level. I'd be willing to bet he could list the stardate you first walked onto the Bridge with your hormones in full bloom."

Janeway slid off the vanity, her face a study in embarrassment. "He's never made any wisecracks," she murmured as she gently washed herself.

Chakotay chuckled. "Why do you think he rushes off the Bridge for his afternoon break sometimes?"

"You mean he and B'Elanna...?"

"Ours is definitely not the first quickie to take place on _Voyager_. I doubt Tom would make an issue of our liaisons when he's got the privacy of his own to worry about."

She laughed softly as she rinsed the cloth again. "I won't be able to look him straight in the eye when I get back up there." Strong arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace. She looked up into the mirror, gazing affectionately at their reflections. He was already fully dressed, and looking as devastatingly handsome as always.

"Oh, and that won't be a dead giveaway at all," Chakotay breathed into her ear, sending a shiver through her body.

Janeway smiled, leaning back into his sturdy frame. "Thank you, Chakotay. I hate to admit such weakness, but I really did need this."

"I know," he grinned, kissing her cheek. "Take whatever time you need for reports or naps; I'll hold down the fort."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you and your hormones," he replied, winking at her reflection. "If you need any more help getting through your shift... just call me."

Their fingertips continued to touch gently until he finally slid past her reach, exiting the cramped quarters of her private bathroom. Janeway sighed as he closed the door behind him, her body still tingling from their intimacy. Her gaze wandered back to her mirror image where she studied herself intently. Her face was slightly flushed, and her eyes were shining brightly under the artificial lights. Smiling, she ran her fingers down her cheeks, marveling at how wonderfully young she suddenly felt. No, not just young...

She felt alive.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
